Demostrando el amor de rara manera
by Iara-Hero
Summary: no solo que es cómica en algunas partes sino que de ahora empieza el salseo (? , por favor pido discrecion porque esta historia continuara


**Okey okey me inspire porfin, ademas tambien tengo el próximo capitulo , pero ahora estamos en esto, por favor disfruten de la continuación de "El comienzo del amor o la guerra" tod s leyendo en 3 ... 2...1 ... ¡YA! (okno)**

* * *

**/ Después de 3 días enteros sin poder dejar de pensar en el heroe y "cual era su nombre?" , el militar se encontraba en el parque/**

**Flippy: :intentando leer su libro concertadamente, pero su cab****eza estaba pensando otra cosa, que no lo dejaba prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor: e-el l-luchador empezó ... :lo golpean con una pelota por detrás de la espalda: AW! :baja la cabeza para sobarse el golpe: **

**Lammy: ah? :va hacia el militar agarrando su pelota: perdón estaba jugando con los niños y parecen que la golpearon muy fuerte, estas bien?**

Flippy: n-no, no pasa nada :cuando mira a la joven se queda impresionado de que nunca la había visto, era de su altura, su color de pelo era blanco y parecía suave como lana de

**Oveja, tenía un provocativo vestido violeta medio, medio lila: a-am: sonroja: hola eh nunca te había visto por aquí ...**

Lammy: jajaja, hola es que soy nueva, vine a este lugar por cosas del pasado pero no importan :le extiende la mano: me llamo Lammy :le sonríe tan bellamente:

Flippy: jejeje yo me llamo flippy :le extiende la man y hacen un saludo: mucho gusto :ríe y la suelta: olle ya se que es raro que recién me conozcas pero :se sonroja: algún día quisieras venir a tomar algo o a charlar?

Lammy: :se queda pensando: sabes, si, estaría genial! :le da su numero de teléfono: cuando puedas llámame :le guiña un ojo y se va a jugar de nuevo con los niños:

Flippy: sip , soy todo un ganador :se agarra su libro y se va caminando con el numero de la chica en la mano y por no ver a donde se dirigía, llega a un callejón: ah? por donde me metí?

Shifty: :sale un chico escondido de la parte derecha del callejón: vaya vaya vaya, mira que tenemos a qui ~ :con una voz provocadora:

Lifty: :sale otro chico idéntico al anterior de la parte izquierda: carne fresca hermanito~

Flippy: Q-que quieren! :frunce el ceño: solo me metí a aquí por accidente ya me voy :camina para adelante:

Lifty: ya te vas? :se pone enfrente para que no pueda caminar: pero si recién acaba de empezar la fiesta

Shifty: y hablando de fiesta, para entrar debes pagar :saca una navaja que tenia escondido en su chaqueta: tu elijes entrar o... :mira a su gemelo:

Lifty: :pone su dedo en el extremo del cuello y lo lleva hacia el otro lado: crugh! , jejejeje

Flippy: :intentando controlarse al ver la navaja e intenta irse lo mas rápido posible:

Shifty: de acá no te vas :le levanta la navaja a punto de apuñalarlo , pero siente algo en la mano cuando se la ve, ya no tenia la navaja: p-pero que paso?!

Lifty: he-hermano... :asustado mira para arriba y ve a un hombre volando alto en el cielo con un la navaja del gemelo:

Splendid: conque intentando violar la ley? :jugando con la navaja y la tira lejos no importando a donde caiga:

Flippy: (corteza e-esa voz: y es-el): Lo mira disimuladamente al Héroe impactado:

Splendid: :los ahorca sin querer a los gemelos cuando los agarra y los desmaya: oh? :los deja y caen al suelo: bueno así no joderán :mira para atrás sin darse cuenta de quien era: ven jovencito no tengas miedo... :le extiende la mano:

Flippy: :intenta cambiar la voz con la cara para abajo: g-gracias :se levanta solo dejándolo al héroe con la mano extendida:

Splendid: tranquilo ese es mi deber :le acaricia el pelo:

Flippy: :al sentir ese toque se sonroja y siente un latido: a-am b-bueno me voy! :intenta correr:

Splendid: espera! no me dejaste decirte quien soy! :lo intenta parar:

Flippy: ( eso es todavía no sabe quien soy, tranquilamente me lo dirá ) o-okey , pero rápido!

Splendid: :confundido por la actitud del ciudadano: okey yo soy splendid :lo dice con una voz tas seductora:

Flippy: e-ese es tu nombre? :latido:

Splendid: si?, :se le acerca y lo agarra del hombro: e-estas bien?

Flippy: :le da latidos rápidos: s-si :le intenta sacar la mano pero le daba vergüenza tocarle la mano:

Splendid: e-espera tu eres ... :se queda hipnotizado viéndolo:

Flippy: si! y que?! :no lo quiere ver a la cara:

Splendid: :lo abraza por detrás y le susurra por el oído: ningún "gracias por salvarme" ? :ríe:

Flippy: :se sonroja y se aleja: no me toques! recién te conozco y a pesar de que eres un héroe te comportas como un acosador!

Splendid: :lo mira con una sonrisa tranquila: bueno si me quieres conocer, vamos a mi casa ... :le agarra la mano:

Flippy: :al ver la acción y al escucharlo se aleja gritando: QUE?! N-NO IRÉ A TU CASA, A VER SI ME SECUESTRAS!?

Splendid: okey vamos a la tuya , solo quiero hablar tranquilo :le sonrie de lado:

Flippy: ( d-de verdad nose de que es capas pero no me dejara asta que no lo lleve a mi casa ... tengo una sensación que me dice que no lo haga...) :suspira: y me dejaras de joder?

Splendid: jejeje te lo juro, ...amenos que alguien cambie de opinión :lo codea:

Flippy :: mira en serio: en contacto conmigo ...

Splendid: ahí ... okey ... :aleja sus manos:

/Después de caminar hasta la casa del militar, dejo que el héroe pase, pero no lo dejaba de vigilar/

Splendid: WOOOOOOOW que hermosa casa :encantado por la decoración y estructura que le brillaban los ojos solo por ver el techo:

Flippy: aha, lo que quieras ... :lo mira:

Splendid: :casi por tocar un arma con filo:

Flippy: N... ( espera se puede cortar asi se ira de la casa, mejor dejalo) :se queda callado y se va a la cocina esperando el grito de dolor, mientras ponía en una bandeja bebidas y comida: en cualquier momento ... :Escucha un ruido que se rompió y va corriendo con la bandeja: Q-QUE PASO!?

Splendid: :con un pedazo de arma rota en la mano y el resto de la espada rota en pedazos como si fuera vidrio: a-am ... :se pone nervioso: YO NO FUI! :tira el resto de la espada al suelo:

Flippy: :va donde el mayor con odio: ERES IDIOTA?! ,ADEMAS COMO NO TE CORTASTE?!

Splendid: jejeje piel de hierro? :se golpea el torax:

Flippy: :Se da vuelta enojado:

Splendid Olle!

Flippy: que? :se da vuelta y ve que el mayor le da un beso robado y le da un latido sonrojándose todo: MMMMH! :lo aleja: ah ah ...porque hiciste eso!?

Splendid: era para calmarte :se le acerca cada vez mas intentando le sacar la remera: no tienes calor?

Flippy: n-no! : Se aleja: soy friolento ...

Splendid: ah ... entonces déjame que te de calor :lo abraza dándole besos en el cuello:

Flippy: :se estremece: n-no hagas eso!

Splendid: :le saca la remera y le mete la mano debajo del pantalón: y que tenemos acá :ríe divertido: permiso para tocarlo ...

Flippy: :Al sentirlo se enoja de una manera que nunca vio:

Fliqpy: NO ME TOQUES! :le da una cachetada muy fuerte dejando le marcado:

Splendid: :con la cara corrida tapandoce el golpe: ... porque? ...

Fliqpy: no dejare que cualquiera me toque! :en forma de defensa:

Splendid: :con una lagrima en el ojo: porque? ...

Fliqpy :: tratando de leer la pluma: ¿por qué?! porque los eres un pervertido!

Splendid: pero yo ... si te amo de verdad :se sonroja limpiándose la lagrima:

Fliqpy: :se sonroja con el ceño fruncido: hum! es tarde quédate a dormir... mañana a 1° hora te vas , dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes :se va a su habitación sin mirar al héroe:

/ Durante la noche, 3 o 4 de la mañana, el militar dormía incómodamente en su cuarto/

Flippy: :se sonroja, sentía frió y a la vez calor, no sabia lo que era, pero de algún modo le gustaba esa sensación: mmmh ... aaah :se estremece: q-que m-me pasa ... :se mira y ve que esta desnudo con el mayo entre sus piernas y no veía que hacia: QUE HACES!?

Splendid: :lo mira sin sacar su lengua de su miembro: s-solo te complazco :lo chupa con un sonrojo:

Flippy: :se sonroja toda la cara: aaahhh :no soportaba no gemir a esas acciones tan excitantes del mayor: s-splendid... :temblando porque no sabia que le pasaba:

Splendid: :lo sigue chupando: dime did :sonrie de lado para continuar haciéndolo pero mas rápido:

Flippy: o-okey! aahh! :tenia miedo y a la misma vez curiosidad: ( c-como sera hacerlo con un hombre? ...:latido: c-como sera hacerlo ... con did?)  
aahhh e-espera! t-tengo ganas de hacer pis! :gimiendo y jadeando sin parar:

Splendid: tranquilo no es lo que piensas :lo sigue chupando mas rapido:

Flippy: ah aaah... p-pero ..:no pudo completar la palabra estremeciéndose porque se había corrido en la boca del héroe: ah! ah :jadeando avergonzado se tapa la cara: p-perdón no quise!

Splendid: :al sentir como el menor se corria tragaba la esencia: jajaja tranquilo no me molesta, y menos si es tuyo :le sonríe limpiándose:

Flippy: tu ... :sorprendido se sonroja todo: ( el ... hizo ...) t-tragaste eso de mi? :no lo podía creer a toda costa quería desaparecer: aaah :se tapa avergonzado: p-porque estoy cansado ...

Splendid: se recuesta arlado también desnudo desde antes y lo abraza: tranquilo duerme ... yo te protejo

Flippy: :al escuchas al mayor decir esas palabras raras pero tranquilizadoras, se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta que durmió con el héroe desnudos:

* * *

BUENO, BUENO, BUENO ,(? espero que les aya gustado , recuerden que estas historias las seguiré dando, este es el final de la 1° part, de cuando se conocían, después empezaran a ... mejor los dejare con la intriga, y me despido fujoshis o fundashis , HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, CHAU!


End file.
